Sarah Wolf555
Summary Sarah Wolf555 was an immortal human with a Sith and Jedi background (Half Blood). This often got her into a lot of trouble, starting at the very beginning of her life, and long before then. Origin and Biography Sarah was originally born in the Old Republic as the only and youngest daughter of the famous Darth Revan, and the powerful Bastila Shan. From this point on, she and her family would face many things, which included her death and her rebirth into the Clone Wars era. Sarah was reborn on Mustafar to her original parents' who were the reincarnated Revan and Bastila. This, of course, took place before the treacherous Clone Wars began. That was the start of a terrible plot for winning the war that had raged on for decades. By the time she was two years old, the Jedi had their plan and it was in motion. The very thought of the Sith having four powerful siblings (Sky Fireheart, Dylan AntiUnknown, Flame Blackburst and Sarah) for their own that could grow up and easily'' destroy the Jedi themselves terrified them. The plan was to kidnap and seperate the children, and it worked. Sarah and her older brother Flame were taken by the Jedi Master Rellius Silverpulser to watch over and train in the Jedi ways. Sky was left to the Sith to deal with, since the Jedi couldn't tell if he had the powers his other siblings obtained. Dylan was taken to Umbara, and left in an orphanage, but had many fun adventures from there. Eventually Sarah and her brother Flame went through a harder training course than most young padawans, far away from the 'danger' of other children and people. This meant the duo's master would take the Sith planets off the map so they would not somehow find their parents. The 'training course' was mainly planet-hopping and not staying anywhere for more than a few days to learn the planet's culture and whatever combat and survival lessons were avaliable there. One time, on the planet Kamino the children's master decided it would be 'fun' to shove them into the water below for a 'survival training exercise'. Other times, he would leave them to fend for themselves while he went to the bar for a few drinks. Sarah's favorite training exercise was being pushed off a gunship into a battlefield below from thousands of feet from the ground, where she learned to land on her feet everytime without getting seriously injured. When Sarah was 19 she had completed her training as a Jedi Master. At this point in time Sarah and Flame began creating their clan, Pure Clan. Under the influence that peace was the main and only worthy goal, they based the clan on just that. On one occasion they had met and recruited Daniel Greenpulser as yet another leader. He was an excellent pacifist and soon became their most trusted friend in the Clone Wars. From then on the clan prospered and so did its leaders. By the time Sarah was 21 her body had completed it's five final changes: 1. Immortality 2. Never ageing from 21 3. Unbelievably strong powers 4. Increase in all five senses. 5. Ablility to transform into a black wolf. At this point, she was completely capable of taking care of herself, and making her own decisions. This also resulted in her breaking the Jedi Code, but keeping it a secret. Breaking the Jedi Code Sarah had fallen in love with a young clone trooper, YinBor Blackcloaker and was willing to do anything for him. Eventually she married him, thus breaking the codes once more. This was a secret that the duo only revealed to the people they trusted most. Like in most stories this ended with the couple having children. In this case, four boys: Revan Daniel, Jaydan Jackson, Vidar Bothanduster, and Wilhuff Jawaslider. When the boys were growing up their father would often leave to go on Republic missions, in which he would be gone for weeks to months at a time. Of course, he was very proud of his sons, even though he couldn't always be there for them. To Sarah's horror her old Jedi master, Rellius, found out about this and was terribly angry. Fearing for her husband and her children's lives, she would often keep them away from Rellius to avoid being found by the Jedi Order. Destruction of Korriban's Sith Training Temple When Sarah found her older brother, Sky on her 14th birthday he took her out of the Jedi Temple for a little treat. A 'field trip' to the Sith (training) Temple on Korriban. Here, Sarah saw first hand the power of the Sith, and was amazed. Sky took her into the Sith Temple for an examination. She soon found herself losing control of her not-yet-completely-developed-or-tamed powers. She lost control of the explosive fireball that a Sith Lord had made the mistake of ordering her to make. "Make it bigger, Sarah! You're doing great!" "Um, Sir? Please don't make her enlarge it even more, it could kill her or destroy this whole temple!" "Nonsense, Sky! I think she can handle it-- Ahhh!!" -Sky warning the Sith Lord right before the Temple explodes. Once the Temple exploded and the two siblings woke up, they had the same thought: Run. Running away from the rubble and the burnt corpses of the apprentices and Sith, they found themselves in danger. Revan BloodRav, who is one of the two fathers of the four siblings, was tracking them down to avenge the other Sith who were injured or dead. Sky, unable to help his sister in this situation couldn't stop the Dark Lord from nearly attacking her. Sarah's blue eyes widened in fear as Revan stared at her, ready to kill. To the siblings' surprise his gaze on Sarah softened, and he ran away prentending that he never saw her. Sarah never realized that was her father, until seeing him later on in her life when he revealed himself. Sky and Sarah escaped Korriban unharmed, then Sky brought her back to the Jedi Temple. Where he avoided being seen by, as he called them, 'Jedi Scum' like a true Sith would. Family Reunion Years later, Sarah and Flame found one of their fathers, Quinlan Hovertracker. Not wanting to believe in him, due to the Jedi saying "You have no family! You are an outcast!", Sarah tried her best to not call him 'Dad' or 'Father'. Soon she warmed up to him, and found out the truth. The Jedi had destroyed their bond and what her life could have been. Angry and highly upset, she went on a rampage and yelled at Rellius for not telling her. Even after that, Sarah never stopped believeing in the Jedi. "What does that even mean, Master? Why are the children calling those adults that?" "What does what mean?" " 'Dad'... 'Mom'... 'Family'... What is that? ...I don't understand. I call you 'Master', so why are the other children calling them that?" "...Um. Let's move along, shall we? There's much to see here on Mandalore!" "Yes, Master." -Sarah asking her Jedi Master about family. Eventually Sarah found all of her brothers, and was excited to have a family! Only to come to the cruel reality that her mother was dead. This tore Sarah apart, but she maneuvered through it. Xalandra Nova and the Fall to the Dark Side Sarah found out about Daniel's 'friendship' with Xalandra Nova and was jealous and furious. This caused Sarah to truly open up to the Sith, and take on her father's title, but as Dark Lady of the Sith. Full of envy, she marched over to Xalandra with her brothers right behind her. Once Xalandra spilled out the truth about what was going on between the two, Sarah was heartbroken beyond belief. Out of anger and jealously she threw her combat knife at Xalandra, a perfect hit to the chest, but not deep enough to be deadly. Crying and obviously upset Sarah brought her nickname the "Daughter of Evil" to the next level. She spent the next month roaming Korriban and working towards the Mantel of the Dark Lords, where she met with many spirits including: Darth Malak, Darth Bane, Githany, Visas, Darth Nihilus, Marka Ragnos, Naga Shadow, Darth Sion, Exar Kun, ect. Soon, Xalandra took what was rightfully the Pure Clan leaders' property: Pure Clan's bank and senate. Even more frustrated than before, Sarah found Nova as an enemy. "I might not have been at the 'finest of schools.' I might not be' spoiled, rich, or beautiful, but I'm what people need in a leade'''r, I'm not some diva! Why can't they see she's using them (Dark Nebula/Nova Corp)? She even told me that they are only mindless servants to her. Are they brainwashed?! Tricked by her beauty and all her riches?!" -Sarah's thoughts on Xalandra Nova. Months later, still angry at Daniel, Sarah finally snapped. Yelling at Daniel, she told him to stay away from her, the clan, and her family. After Daniel left the room and removed her, Sarah felt terrible and guilty once more. "Why did I do that?! That was so stupid! He'll never let me apologize now! I'm an idiot!" "Sis... You're not an idiot, that was probably the anger talking. I bet he'll listen to you." "You know he wont. I said horrible things, and I'm so sorry..." "I know you're sorry, and it's going to be okay." -Sarah and Sky discussing the arguement that had happened just hours before. After this Sarah maintained her original self, and continued being a Half Blood. The Adventures of Sarah and Quin (I'm making this all one section, but I'll add to it frequently, and it will be divided by the different chapter names! :) Enjoy!) Old Republic Nightmare I was just talking to my dad, Quinlan, when all of a sudden we started fading. Right? Right. Uh-oh! What's going on?! ''I thought with my mind searching for answers. That's when we faded right into a battle field. My fear ended there. Dad named it first, "The Mandalorian Wars." There wasn't a hint of emotion in his voice, so I couldn't tell what he was feeling. "What the-" My words were drowned out by the sounds of bullets and bombs. "Come on!" Dad yelled, he practically had to drag me through the battlefield until my mind caught up. I started running but I followed him untill oddly enough me asked me, "Do you see Malak?" I searched the opposing forces, the Mandalorians, for him. "No, I don't." I probably could have, but I was too shocked to use my senses in a battle field! That's when everything got weirder! "Sarah! They stopped shooting!" Sure enough, Dad was right. The bullets had stopped. ''Huh? What the heck? I can sense Exar Kun, Malak, Darth Revan... Who else? ''To tell you the truth, I was freaked out now. As Malak appeared, I growled at him. My mind is wired to hate him, even though we get along fine sometimes. He payed no attention to me. Dad and I asked the same question, "Who's idea was this?!". That was a bad move, everyone started talking at once! "This was ''MY ''idea!" Yelled one Sith, "No, it's mine!" retorted another. Finally, I had enough! "Silence!" I yelled. They stopped. "Make another noise and I swear..." I hissed. Darth Revan was the only one who didn't take me seriously, as he made a noise. Calmly, I made a water ball and knocked him over. Revan seemed furious, as I said "I'm serious about this." He growled, "I am too, little girl.". ''Ugh, what's with these people? ''I continued on with my questions until we began to fade back into our own time! Relived but uneasy Dad started to look for possible enemies that could have done this, we couldn't think of any. Then I suggested, "Was it just an illusion?" Dad glanced at me and replied, "No. I think it's black magic." I frowned. "Who uses black magic then?" He stared at me obviously not wanting to answer that. "That's... No. That's not possible." Then we started to fade back into the black-magic inforced nightmare of the Mandalorian Wars. ''Here we go again! I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst! Anger and annoyance coursed through my veins as Dad's some-what younger self's eyes turned black. "Give me your lightsabers, child." he hissed. Like a smart person, I made my lightsabers disappear. I was scared to death when they appeared back in his hands!' 'No one messes with my lightsabers!! ''I wanted to dropkick him and snatch them back but... If I hurt younger Quinlan, it could hurt MY Quinlan! "Tie him up and gag him." Snarled younger Quin as he stared at Dad. The people around us did. Of course, right at the danger limit, we faded back into our own time. Hesitating and freaking out, I stared at my Dad, "Why did they want my lightsabers?" I yelped. Dad sighed, and had that look that said 'I was going to tell you this later on in life, but now...' "Your lightsabers, when combined they have the power to destroy the galaxy." At first, I was shocked but then I wanted to make a joke out of it. "No wonder everyone loves my lightsabers!" I said in a happier tone. Dad, of course, ignored the joke and continued in a serious voice. "When we fade back in I want you to use every side of yourself." Excited, I asked "All sides of myself?" Dad murmured, "Yeah, all sides." "Yay!". Right at that time we faded back into the Wars. ''Is that... Atris? ''The white-haired Jedi Archive historian was the first person, and only person that I noticed. She smiled so evilly at us. Dad looked a little pale... Hmm... Atris decided that she needed my lightsabers "I want your lightsabers so I can destroy the galaxy!" ''Duh. Who doesn't? "Aren't you suppose to be Atris, the Jedi Historian? Helpful?" I growled. She replied, her eyes shining with a hunger for power, "The most powerful Jedi of all... Oh, yes. Bring him in!" They brought my father in, bloody and broken. Atris sneered at me, her blue eyes searching my own. "Say another word, and we'll break a few bones. Or worse!" At this I trembled. I will not let her hurt my father anymore! She has no power over me! ''I began to shake with rage as my eyes turned red. Atris glared at me, "Have something to say, Sarah?" I felt my anger burst into a foolproof plan. Using my persuasive voice I replied, "Yes, I would like to say something. How would you like ultimate power?" This caught her attention. "We're listening." I continued, "Oh...Too bad. Only the person born with the Dark Lord of the Sith symbol can unlock it for others." Atris looked totally hooked on this. ''Power-hungry freak... ''"But, it comes with a price." Atris' eyes looked desperate as she said "What do you want done?" I smiled. This was my chance. "Free everyone that's trapped here, and free my father but first I would like a word with him." Atris obeyed. I spoke to my father through his mind, fearing what would happen if Atris knew what I was about to do. ''Dad, this isn't going to end well for me, okay? But it's alright. ''Dad nodded. I was sure that he didn't know about the very possible chance that my immortality would fade and I would die. "I'm ready." I murmered, taking a few of what could be my last breaths. I took off the glove on my right hand. Staring at the symbol that would release all of my energy, I put my life and hope into it. ''If I die right now... It's okay. This won't kill him. ''I picked up my lightsabers and closed my eyes. Flashes from the Sith and Jedi archives ran through my mind. ''I'm dying! Archives this ancient only show up when I die! Right before Mom shows up... ''A powerful blast came from my body, this was all my energy. The room went from the Wars, to pure white, to black. "Ahhh!" Atris cried out as everyone, even her, faded away. Knowing my job was done and my power was gone, I blacked out. The Hospital Horrors The darkness of my mind faded and I woke up with my head in the lap of a familiar young lady. Bastila Shan! ''Mom? Am I dead? ''"Not yet, honey. I don't expect you to die though, the doctors are working on you." I couldn't manage talking at all, I was too weak. ''My body... I'm still alive in the mortal world? ''"Barely." Mom said looking worried. ''Why are you so worried? Don't you want me here, in the Force world? ''"Of course I do, but it's not your time." I was sad. I liked it here with Mom... A translucent image of my father's original self appeared beside us. "Go to sleep, Sarah." I knew this trick. ''If I go to sleep I'll wake up in my body. I don't want to leave yet. ''Dad's face turned sad. "I know, but we'll see eachother again. You're going to be half dead many, many more times." I nodded, growing sleepy. ''Okay, Dad... Mom... ''I fell asleep. I woke up in a some-what familiar white room. "Ugh... Where am I?". "In the hospital." Said a nurse in the door way. "Am I dead yet?" I asked, but that was stupid. Mom had already said I wasn't going to die. "No, you're not going to. We're not sure if your dad is going to make it though." ''Now I wish I was dead! ''"You can visit him though." The nurse pointed towards another bed. In pain with my weak, power-less body I sat up. "Hey." Dad said. "Hi..." I whispered. I guess Dad had gotten hungry, because he started to order '''a lot '''of food. I avoided the food, since my body wouldn't be able to stomach it after the blast. After he'd finished eating he half smiled. "Ready to break out of here?" He revealed two guns that had been safely hidden. ''Dad is so cool. ''He stood up and walked out the door, I did this as well. "Here, Sarah." He tossed me a gun, but I let it drop to the floor. (Look at the trivia if you don't know why I did that.) Dad picked it back up, and we continued running down the hall. "Wait, do you have your sabers on you?" Dad asked with the look that said I-have-a-plan. That's when I remembered that I had put my lightsabers in a safe place, the Duat (see trivia for definition). My lightsabers appeared in my hand. "Okay, hand them to me. I have an idea." Ordered Dad. "Okay." I obeyed and gave him my lightsabers. He cut a hole in the floor and we fell into a crowd of security and bad guys. "Whoa!" I yelped. "See, Sarah? This is all your fault." He muttered. Annoyed, I punched him in his shoulder. "Hey! What was that for? You know everytime I ask you for your sabers I'm going to get us in trouble!". ''He's not wrong, but that was fun! ''"You're right." I grumbled. The security guard asked us to drop our weapons and put our hands up. Quinlan used a mind trick to get the guard to give us his wallet and his speeder keys! ''My dad is so smart! But I wanted to handle this... ''Dad, reading my mind, said "You can handle the next one." "Can I be violent?" Dad smiled and said, "Yes, as violent as you want." ''Yay! ''Dad counted his credits and seemed happy as he had hundreds now. He got on the speeder while I Shadow Traveled beside him. (You know the drill!) While on the road, something exploded and we both got knocked around! My shadow travel wore off and I saw my dad's enemy, Maxwell, smirking at us. ''I think he did this. And... We're surrounded. ''"Sarah, you can get violent now." Dad growled. "Drop your weapons." hissed Maxwell. Dad and I obeyed. "Now give me your jacket." Ordered Maxwell as he glared at my dad. ''What's so important about his jacket? All well. Strategy time! ''My mind swirled to make the perfect plan while Maxwell snatched up Dad's jacket. ''Ah ha! I always keep a gernade handy... ''"Hang on! I forgot to give you all of my weapons!" I yelped. I reached into my back pocket and secretly activated my gernade. "Ha ha! Alright, thank you." Growled Maxwell as he picked it up. I started to whisper frantically at my dad, since this could very well be a dangerous plan. "When that gernade starts beeping, we'll have to drop into a portal to the underworld." "Got it." Right at that moment the gernade started beeping and we dropped down into a portal. We landed hard into Uncle Hades' throne room where he greeted us and we explained the situation. (Before you overreact, check theTrivia please.) Of course, like a good uncle he asked us what we wanted and Dad replied first, "I want my jacket and my pistol." Didn't I store that in the Duat before it exploded? I took a chance and said I did. Finally, we shadow traveled to a hotel where we met with Atris who apparently worked here. (Of course, Atris likes my dad, and doesn't know I'm his daughter.) ''Oh no. That's not good, I don't like this chick! ''Again, Dad looked a little pale. She looked happy that Quinlan was here, but she kind of stared at me like 'who exactly are you?'. "Would you like one room or two?" Atris asked. Dad answered without a moment of hesitation, "Two rooms please!". When we found our rooms, he glanced at me, "We'll get something to eat later." He obviously doesn't like the fact that Atris is here. I wonder why? "Okay, see you then." I murmured. A little while later I heard Dad beating at my door, frantically. "Open up, Sarah! Hurry!". I darted for the door and opened it. "Come on out, Quinlan! If you don't, I'll find you!" shrieked Atris. ''She's stalking my dad. Wow, she's creepy... ''Dad stared at me with his eyes wide in terror. "I'll fix this." I said as I walked out the door, closed it and locked it. "Hi Atris, looking for Quinlan?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could manage. "Yes, do you know where he is?" she asked. "Yes, he left for a top secret mission." I lied. Excited, with that lovesick stalker look she exclaimed, "I think I know where he is! Thank you, Sarah!". She ran down the hall. "You're welcome." I murmured as I slid back into my room. "I didn't think she'd buy it!" I groaned. "But she did! Thank you, Sarah!" my dad cried out as he hugged me. "Now I'm going to bed." He said as he walked out the door. "Okay then." I replied. Revan's Last Stand Like any normal day, I hung out with my dad. In the middle of no where. ''Ever since we left the hotel we've gotten nowhere close to the city... ''To cure my boredom Darth Malak appeared, and made Quinlan fall to the ground, knocked out. "Quinlan won't remember you now!" He hissed. I was scared, but my blood was boiling in anger. Dad woke up, and he looked ''exactly like ''the original Darth Revan, since his old armor appeared on him. "Master Revan!" Yelped Malak as he dipped his head politely. "Go to the ship." Revan (Quinlan) commanded. "Yes." Malak said as he disappeared. That's when he noticed me. "Dad?" I yelped, a little scared. "I am Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith, all who meet me are intimitated." He said in a powerful voice. "But, who are you?" He asked, looking at me with a confused expression. "I'm Sarah..." I didn't continue on. ''Are we in the Old Republic? ''He still stared at me as he drew his lightsabers. ''Uh-oh! He better remember me, or I'm a goner! ''I drew my own lightsabers, in a desperate attempt to protect myself, and have him remember me. "Don't you remember these? You gave them to me!" I cried out. ''He gave these to me... In the Old Republic and now. Please let this work... To my horror, it didn't work even though one was his own lightsaber. He knocked me out and dragged me into his ship. I woke up a little, my mind still muddled with panic and drowsiness. "Get her a medic." Revan murmured as he placed me into a holding cell. "I know you didn't mean to hurt the girl." The medic replied, as he looked me over. I saw that look in Revan's eyes. That medic was right. As soon as he noticed I was awake he jumped into the questions. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Sarah Wolf... I'm your daughter." I replied, hesitating. This is the past! I can't mess with the past, or I could fade away in my time and this one! ''"I never had kids..." He grumbled, confused. "Put these on." He said as he handed me some Sith training clothes. I looked down at my own clothes, ''They're covered in dirt! He literally dragged me to the ship! ''"Okay." I replied as I changed. "You're from the future?" He asked, finally catching up. "I guess you could say that." I murmured. That's when the ship shook. "Malak's shooting us from his ship!" Revan growled. Then his face glowed with the need for a challenge and a fight. "Ha! Bastila Shan's here..." The ship shook again. "Oh no! This is when-!" I cut myself off. "This is when what?" Revan asked. "I...I don't know." I lied. ''If I tell him, I'll fade and I know it! History won't be the same! ''"How come you don't-" Bastila stormed through the room and glared at Revan. ''Mom! Oh gosh! He glanced at me. "Hide in the shadows." He murmured. I did as he asked. "Revan!" Bastila growled again, slashing at him in fury. Revan was faster though, blocking skillfully and anticipating her every move. I closed my eyes as I felt myself tugged into this battle. This was all a part of fate. This is why I'm still here. ''"Ha! This is too easy..." Revan grumbled. Bastila said nothing, and continued to fight him. ''Every slash and swing is timed perfectly. They're putting up a good fight. ''Revan's blows were strong and strategized, Bastila's attacks were fast and aimed to be painful. ''Ugh! The ship... ''With each strike the ship shook harder and the windows and walls seemed to crack wider. The two of them were locked in battle, completely unaware that the ship was being destroyed. ''No! This is... Oh no. ''Revan and Bastila's lightsabers met for one more time, sparking, showing the duo's need to end this fight, to see who would win the ultimate battle. "No!" I screamed as the windows and walls shattered. At this rate, the battle ended and so did my trip into the past. Dad and I woke up, in the middle of nowhere *again*. We both glanced at eachother, panting. "What... Just happened?" He asked. "I...Don't know..." I murmured. Old Republic Secrets Our little time in present came to a screeching halt, as we faded into the past once more. I closed my eyes, and tried not to panic. When I opened my eyes, and stopped screaming in my head, I realized I was seperated from Dad! I was in the Cargo Hold, and Quin was in the cockpit of the ship. "Revan, can I talk to you in the Cargo Hold for a second?" Bastila asked Revan (Quinlan). "Sure." He replied. Soon he sent me a message to hide. I swiftly duck behind a few medium sized boxes, a few moments before they walk in. "I have noticed that you have been doing good deeds. Why?" Bastila asked. "Just trying to make up for what I have done in the past, and I know why they sent you on this trip." Revan replied. "And why is that, hm?" Bastila questioned. "Because you want to be a Jedi Master, that is why you're here, not for me, or for the people you'll be saving." Revan snapped. "It is never what you think... Ugh... I have never met someone so rude!" Bastila grumbled. Revan half smiled, "That is why you like me. You like me because I'm rude." He murmured as he grabbed her arm. "Well I never have, oh just...!" Bastila muttered. Revan kissed her. ''How cute... Wha- We're fading away! ''Immediately we faded back into the present. "Aww, why not a few more minnutes?" Quinlan complained. ''To be continued. Korriban's Tunnels I walked around aimlessly on Korriban, half expecting someone to pop up and attack me, half expecting a calm day. I smiled as I passed the Valley of the Dark Lords, that place may be creepy, but it has a lot of cool history behind it. ''Of course, I went in and explored it. Half an hour later, I came across something different. ''The ground... It feels weak around here. Whoa! ''Like I thought, the ground around me was weak, it caved in where I was standing. "Grr..." I flinched as I heard the growls of a hungry creature. It was black, like a shadow and it's veins glowed red in the darkness. "Ni-nice... Sh-shadow Beast..." I stammered while it walked closer to me. It had four legs and a head shaped like a shield, with one glowing red eye right in the middle. Its mouth was below the eyes at the bottom of its head, with sharp teeth. ''It's almost as big as me! This isn't good! ''More shadow beasts appeared around me until I was surrounded by the snarling beasts. I closed my eyes as they all were about to come at me. I heard a shriek from infront of me, a man's voice. "SIT!" All of the beasts sat. "Ah, I'm sorry." He murmured. "Are you okay? Can you open your eyes?" I opened my eyes and stared at him. "You... You're a spirit..." I whispered. "Yes, I am. I'm Marka Ragnos. Who are you?" He asked. "Oh! I'm Sarah Wolf. And you're a Sith spirit?" I replied. "Yes." He murmured. "Where am I?" I asked looking around. "You're in the Spirit Tunnels. You'll find a few of us here, we're a part of a Council, I guess that's the right word." He answered. "Whoa! Who's the girl?" Asked another spirit-man who came from one tunnel. Marka groaned. "Bane, honestly? This is Sarah. Sarah, this is Darth Bane." "Oh, ah ha. Yeah... That's me." Bane murmured, kind of embarrased with his actions. "Bane? Bane? Where did you go?" A female spirit came from a different tunnel. "Oh! Hi, I'm Githany." Exclaimed the woman when she saw me. "Hi, I'm Sarah." ''This is... Creepy. After a while, I had met a lot of Sith and other spirits. This included: Exar Kun, Darth Sion, Naga Sadow, Visas Marr, Darth Nihilus, ect. Finally, another spirit walked into the room we were in. "Ugh... Who brought the dumb mortal in here?" He asked. "Malak, shut up." Visas hissed. "What do you have against me, Darth Malak?" I asked a little angry. "Everything. Your everything. Parents, bloodline, your name, what you look like." He aswered while snarling each word. "Malak, back off!" Cried out a voice from behind him, a female. "Ohh, now you're in trouble!" Bane hissed at Malak. Even though his face turned pale, he answered, "I can take her. She worthless..." "Worth less? I don't think so!" The young woman replied. I frowned. "She's not a Sith, why is she here?" I asked. "She has strong connections to a Sith here, so we allowed her to stay. By the way, that's Bastila Shan." Exar Kun explained. Ow... My head hurts... ''My mind exploded with images from Bastila's past. At this, I collapsed. "Sarah?! Wake up! Wake up!" I heard Bastila's voice, loud in my mind. ''She sounds so desperate... ''"Ugh... I'm awake." I murmured. "What a relief." Groaned another voice. This one I knew. "You... You're Darth Revan!" I yelped as I sat up. He took off his mask and smiled at me. "Yeah, that's me." He replied while ruffling my hair. "Revan, quit it." Bastila said as she fixed my hair. "Oh, come on! It's been decades since I've seen her!" Revan retorted. "Do you even remember us?" Bastila asked, her gray eyes burning into me. I nodded, "It's kinda foggy, but it's there." I murmured. "Ha ha! I knew it!" Revan exclaimed. ''I know from what I've been told here. These are my parents. ''The two spirits seemed so excited to see me. "Oh, calm down. She just passed out, she can't handle all of the excitement." Bastila muttered. I saw Malak spying on us, his eyes full of anger and regret. I stood up and walked towards him. "Malak, what is it going to take for you to quit giving me that look?" I asked. "A duel, fair and square. If you win, I'll quit it. If I win, I can do whatever I want." He replied. "You've got it." I said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a large room, big enough to be a dueling arena. ''I can't believe this all underground! ''He lost his translucent state, which made him look alive again. He activated his lightsaber and stared at me. "Okay..." I murmured as I activated my two lightsabers, red and green. "Now, let's go." He growled as he slashed at me. "Whoa!" I yelped as I blocked it. It was like we knew eachother's every move, even though I didn't know him as well. We both knew what we were going to do, exactly when. That's when the insults started flying. "You little rat!" He hissed when I got a hit. "Come on, jawless!" I growled while I tried so much harder to win. He swung at me, hard. I couldn't jump back or block it. Blood dripped from my body to the ground, turning the floor crimson. ''That's it! Time to end this! ''I switched out my plan and fighting strategy, as my lightsabers slashed through his chest. His blood poured down the wound and mixed into mine. He fell on the floor in front of me. I moved forward and sat on his stomach with my knees on the ground beside him and my hands pressed against his chest. "Okay, okay. You win." He said in a raspy voice. "Now please get up, I can't breathe." He murmured. "Fine." I said at I got off of him and turned around. I started to walk out of the room when I heard two lightsabers activate behind me... I turned and saw two shadow beast dead on the ground. I looked up and saw Malak, panting with his eyes wide and his body covered in glowing red bloood from the creatures'. "I... Wasn't just going to let my new dueling-companion die so quickly, right after I got to know her." Malak murmured. I flinched, ''he saved me! Why? Weren't we enemies five seconds ago? And... When did he get two lightsabers? ''He smiled at me. "Like I'm going to show any affection for my enemy! I was just... Doing the right thing." He said, with his eyes shining and a smirk on his face. ''I wonder... Did we have any connections in the past? Who was he to me? '' "Sarah! Are you okay? You're bleeding!" Githany yelped from behind me, covering her mouth with her hand in shock of my injuries. "And Malak! Oh, great! Were you two fighting?" She gasped. I glanced at Malak and winked, "Oh, no Githany. Just working together." I replied, stepping to the side to reveal the two shadow beast. "Oh my!Marka! Come here!" Githany wailed. "What...? Huh? Why...?" Marka looked confused as we explained what happened to his shadow beast pets. "But they have never attacked anyone before!" He yelped. "Well, now they have. They liked the scent of her blood and were going to eat her." Malak said, while motioning towards me. "Who was going to eat ''what?" I heard Revan's voice from a seperate tunnel, followed by Bastila's foot steps. They both gasped in horror as they saw every lightsaber cut, every bit of blood on me. "Who did this?!" Bastila hissed, her eyes flickering with anger. "No... It's okay! Malak and I were just... Playing and got into some Shadow Beast's... Lunch Menu." I replied, a little shook up. Revan stared at Malak for a while. "PLAYING?" Revan roared. Our faces paled, "No! Just a duel... I suggested it." I murmured. Bastila's eyes glowed. "Why would you do something so dangerous?!" She wailed. "You know Malak is strong! He could have killed you!" Bastila seemed a little shaken by our actions. I glanced back at Malak, and he stared me right in the eyes. It was a look that said "We're getting off to a good start. A little rough, but good. Partners?" His eyes suggested. "Partners." We both nodded. We smirked and high-fived. This was a part of our deal, friends, with a hint of complete enemies in the dueling ring. For a long time, we held up this deal. But still, I want to know who he was to me in the past. Friends? Enemies? Strangers? Secrets Of The Past After a few months of this, we continued to duel, in my dreams and in the Tunnels. We were fine, as enemies and friends. "Ha ha! You're getting stronger, but not strong enough!" Malak growled. "Oh, I'll get there!' I snarled. "And when you do, I won't hold back!" He yelled. "You're holding back?!" I yelped as I blocked his stabs and slashes. "Of course not. I'm giving it my all. We're dueling partners after all, I'm just ruling over you." He replied while blocking my attacks. "Ohh... Now I get it. You think you're the mentor." I murmured while aiming a deadly blow to his chest. "Ah ha! Like I'm not? You're the one struggling to talk to me while fighting. You the one who can't multi-task and has to focus completely on the duel." He replied cooly, while moving smartly to the side to avoid my death-blow. "Ha!" I said as I got a hit. "Ah... You got me. Smart move. You realized that I wasn't paying attention to that lightsaber and swung it at me fast." He replied while nodding. "And the 'student' becomes the 'master'." I retorted. "Mm-hmm..." He said while looking me up and down. I blinked. "What are you staring at?" I asked. "You. You never changed, from the past and now." He murmured. "Ah ha! You admit it! You knew me!" I cried out. "Knew you? Not in life, but in death. I was assigned to watch over you... But it turned on both of us." He replied while deactivating his lightsabers. "Oh... What does that mean, 'not in life, but in death'? What happened? What went bad?" I asked. "You don't remember?" He asked, shocked. "No, I don't remember." I answered. "Oh. Hmm... Should I even tell you? You wouldn't understand. You're too young..." He said, with a fake questioning look. "Tell me!" I said, my eyes burning into his. "Fine, sit down." He replied. I sat down and stared at him. "In the past, I died long before you were born. To 'redeem' myself for going against your father and torturing your mother, I had to do good deeds for a long, long time. For a short cut, I asked to take care and watch over one of Revan and Bastila's children." He murmured, his eyes distant. "You... You were assigned to look after me, right?" I asked. "Yes, and I was surprised that I had to look after his daughter, and not one of his sons. Anyway, you were so tiny when they assigned me to you. I appeared to you in your dreams, and stayed only visible to you alone when you were awake. From then on, I was your guardian and nothing more." He whispered while staring at me. "I continued to look after you, determined to stay near you and never stray far from your side. For a long time, it was like you were my daughter as well as Revan's. By the time you were 10, you were more of a very good friend to me than a child to look after." Malak was practically stuck in the past now. "Soon, I was very attached to you, attracted more or less. But now... I realize what was really happening. Of course, by then you were very good friends with my son-" I cut him off, "Wait! You never had kids." I interrupted. "Well, history is mixed up. Parts have been taken out, and names scratched out from time itself." Malak replied, seeming patient with me. "When you were 16, you must have fallen for him. But, he started up terrible things. Crimes, fights, murder, stole things. Somehow, I think he did it all for you. I showed my jealousy, and you noticed it. I didn't let you break things off with him, since I was a dead man and he was alive. Better for you than I was." His eyes glowed with jealousy and regrets. He regrets telling my past self that. He regrets it, dacades later. Even now he's jealous of his son. ''"My son had to pay for his crimes, with his life. When you heard that, you ran to the center of town where he was to be shot for what he had done. You didn't listen to me, and you decided to be the one to pay for his crimes, saying he did it all for you and you were to be punished for it. I remember sharing my son's thoughts. 'No, don't! Don't! I beg you to step down! Don't do this for me!' we both yelled that, but you were as stubborn as your father just like you are now." His eyes grew distant as he stared at me. "I died for your son, didn't I?" I asked. He nodded. "The execution was at 3 o'clock sharp. You were chained up, but you never fought back. You never fought for your life, even though my son and I did. I remember the head guard, raising his gun to your forehead, ready to shoot. When he did, you felt no pain. Your body went slack and your spirit was set free. For the rest of his life, my son was haunted by the fact that he was the cause of your death. I was not punished for not being able to stop you, they said 'her mind was set like stone, there was nothing anyone could ever do'." He looked at me, longingly. "I still hate myself for not being able to stop you." He whispered. "It's okay. Look at who I am now... I'm alright with what happened. You should be too, don't hold any regrets." I murmured. He nodded, and his spirit changed. His regrets and jealousy lifted. From then on, Malak and I were friends, no regrets, no pain, nothing but a strong friendship built on a new beginning. New Mandalore's Annoyance "Do I ''really ''have to go here?! You know she hates me!" I yelled to my father, who stared at me. "Yes, you have to. Sorry, Sarah I know you don't like her." Quinlan grumbled. I stayed silent as the ship landed on the planet, the certain planet where a part of my bloodline can be traced back to. "Here we are." Dad muttered as he walked out of the ship. Soon he noticed I wasn't following. He turned around, grabbed my arm and half dragged half carried me away from the ship's platform. "Can't I just wait outside? Please?!" I cried out. "No, she ''invited you. You have ''to go." I heard the annoyance in my father's voice. "Fi-fine." I whimpered. As I walked into the heart of New Mandalore, my heart pounded against my chest as ''she walked down the steps to greet us. "Hello." She said politely. "Hello." My father replied. I stayed behind him, hiding from my... Family member. She smiled and walked behind Dad and greeted me. "Hi, Sarah." She said. "H-Hi, Duchess Satine." I whispered. She smiled again. "You don't have to be so formal." "I know." I replied. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Dad asked as we walked up the steps and found a place to sit. "No, it wasn't..." I whimpered. He smiled. "There's nothing to fear on New Mandalore." He murmured. I nodded slowly, as I looked around. How come I have to look like her? Light blue eyes, blonde hair, everything. ''I sighed and watched them talk. I glanced at all the Political People walking by. (My name for Senate members, Chancellors, Pacifists, ect.) I could feel her staring at me. I felt her warm gaze on my back, at this, I scooted to the other side of the far away bench. I heard dad laughing. ''What are they talking about? ''I secretly listened closely. "You know, she's not that bad." "I know, but why is she avoiding me?" ''Wait a minute. They're talking about me! ''Instantly I caught the last sentence, which made me even ''more ''scared. "Why don't you two have some girl time? I've got things to do back home anyway." I heard my dad say. "That sounds great!" She exclaimed. ''No! No! No! Dad, don't leave me here! ''I wanted to scream as he left on his ship. "I'll be back tomorrow." He said, as my last hope of escape closed and flew away. Quietly, I turned to her. "So, um, what do you want to do first?" I asked. "You'll see!" Her eyes glowed with joy as she ushered me into her room. An hour later, I stared at myself in the mirror. My long golden blonde hair was slightly curled at the ends, and the lightly colored blue dress with silver lining set off the color in my eyes. "Whoa." I whispered, obviously surprised. "Like it?" She asked. "Like it? No. I love it!" I exclaimed. "So, um, now that we're all dressed up... Where are we going?" I asked. "To a fancy dinner party." She replied. "Fancy dinner party? ...You're kidding me..." I murmured. "No, i'm not. Come on, it will be fun!" She exclaimed. "O-okay." I agreed. We walked out of her room, and out of that area into a seperate building. "Oh, wow." I whispered. "Never been to something like this?" She asked. I shook my head, "Never." "Then today is going to be the start of something new for you." She replied. I looked around, there were high-class people all around me, eating, talking, laughing. "Whaa... This is just like a huge gathering of seriously rich and fancy people." I groaned. "And for tonight, you're one of them." She murmered, looking at me. ''I never ever, EVER, thought I would go to something like this... Fancy, insane, amazing, totally high class. ''A few people started at us, some greeted, a few snorted and commented on 'that girl standing by the duchess' many stared at us in awe. "Why are they staring at us an ''insulting me?" I asked. "Because, they are jealous that you're beside me. They would probably drop dead on the floor if they got the chance you've had all day- To spend a whole day with me." She answered as I nodded. Oddly enough, the strong scent of Death Watch was in the room. I flinched and walked towards the shadows, prepared to form a force field around the party guests. I sensed movement from behind me and the sound of Mandalorian armor hitting the ground softly. They're walking around, most likely planning something. ''I glanced back slightly and sure enough, a Death Watch squad was breaking through a window. Quickly I formed a force field around the guests just as the window broke. "You again!" A strangely familiar voice growled. "Oh, great. Pre Vizsla." I muttered as I reached into the sash of my dress and pulled out a smoke gernade, I activated it and tossed it at him. The gernade exploded and smoke went everywhere, I took this as my chance and focused. The Duat opened in my mind and I snagged both my lightsabers. The four other Watch members were knocked out in the minute before the smoke gernade gave out. The party guests were screaming and panicking, all running for an exit, which were convientantly closed. I sighed and tackled Pre Vizsla in his confusion. "What the-" He cut himself off and stared at me. I sat on his stomach and pulled off his helmet. "Hi there. I missed seeing your face." I lied while tracing his jawline with my index finger. I felt his body relax, "I missed you too..." He murmured while in my trance. While he was like that, I tied up his hands using a rope I had summoned from the Duat. The Mandalorian, finally broken from the trance, screeched in rage. "You! You made me like that... You tied me up!" He shrieked. "Or was it the guards?" I suggested. ''To be continued... Ruling, As Dark Lady Of The Sith- A Price To Pay I sighed as I sat bored, on my 'throne' on Korriban. I glanced down at my clothes, a pure black dress. I began to play with the material, and study the hem of my dress. "Dad never told me this was going to be so boring." My words echoed around the room, reaching no one in particular. "Yeah, well ruling has never been fun for anyone." Answered a voice. "Sky?" I asked. "That's me, and I brought some more family members with me." He answered. I smiled at the faces of my brothers. "Sky, Dylan, and Flame." I adressed them. "Hey, don't forget me!" Cried out my sister's voice. "Elizabeth." I called out, smiling wider. Suddenly, a servant burst through the doors of my chambers. "M'lady!" She cried out. I noticed her injuries, and the blood dripping down onto my expensive dark-colored carpet... "What's wrong? Has something happened?" I asked. It's my duty to watch over the Sith now, I need to do what I can. "Ye-Yes! Th-The city is being attacked!" She wailed. "By what?" Sky asked. "Yeah, really. Shouldn't the guards handle it?" Dylan complained. "Sarah only hires the best guards so if they're losing the fight then..." Flame's voice trailed off. "Then it must be something strong, or a larger number." Elizabeth continued. Immediately my eyes widened. I know what this is. It's from that deal... The deal I made after we defeated Shadow Clan. ''"I'll head into the city, you all wait here. Sky, if any guards or anyone comes into the castle, treat their wounds if any." I ordered. "Okay, Sarah." Sky replied, nodding. The rest of my family stared at me, uneasily. "What if something happens?" Flame asked. "Then one of my kids will take up my title." I answered. "But I won't go down without a fight." Everyone nodded. I ran out of the castle, straight into the valley where the assassin had told me to meet him on this day. ''If I die, and someone else takes the Mantel of the Dark Lords, then they will leave us alone. ''At the edge of a cliff, overlooking a calm free-flowing river, the male assassin stood. He turned around when he heard my footsteps. "Sarah." He addressed me by my first name. "That's disrespectful to call me by my first name in my own land." I corrected him. "Yeah, yeah. It won't be yours for long. ''I'm ''more fit to rule Korriban than some... Woman." He hissed. I smirked. "I'm not 'some woman' I'm a ''lady." I corrected again. "Grr! Shut up and let's get this over with!" He snarled as he wielded a long blade. "Fine, fine." I replied as I activated my lightsabers, red and green. Why didn't I change before I left? I'm going to trip over this dress! '' A few hours later, the assassin had knocked both of my lightsabers out of my hand, which fell down towards the river below and hit the dirt. I flinched. ''This was his plan all along. He knows that my poisoned knife can kill an immortal, even me. ''I drew my knife. "Remember that deal we made? How you never died in the war with Shadow Clan, even though we had planned for your life to end short, right then and there? Oh, your cursed immortality, it ruined my plan! To save your 'beloved clan' you struck a deal with me, to let you live another 25 years. Once you have lived for 25 more years, you must die by my hand..." He murmured. He snatched the knife from my hand. "Just kill me." I whispered. "I've lived a long life, 46 is good enough for me." "Ha ha ha! You still look 21... But, too bad. You have a price to pay." He muttered. He thrusted the knife into my chest. I felt it stab my heart, and the poison spread through my body. He shoved my body off the side of the cliff, and the cool water was the last thing I felt as I drifted off into the Force World... My father was the first person/spirit I saw. (The original Darth Revan, not Quinlan) His eyes were directly on me, staring, burning into me. "Why? Why would you do something so reckless?! I know you get it from me, but what in the name of the Force was ''that?" My father roared. "If I hadn't done that, then everyone else of Korriban would have died! My worthless life compared to theirs doesn't matter at all!" I growled back. My father stared at me for a long time with a sad look, a silence befell the area around us. "You matter, Sarah. You really do. Why would you think otherwise? The galaxy needs you just as much as they need your kin." He murmured. He read my mind. But I don't matter as much as my family. They have a life to live, I am a meaningless existence. "The world doesn't need someone like me. I'm just... There. They're better off without me anyway. I only caused heartache, death, and destruction in life." I said with my voice cracking. "You're important to me. The people you've changed, who you gave strength to, you showed them that the weak can lead the strong. A place like that where people only feel like a nothing, need someone like you. You made a legacy, a powerful one." His voice was beginning to crack too. Suddenly, I felt a pain in my chest, where my heart should be. The pains continued and only hurt more and more until finally on was lying on the ground, crying and pressing my hands against my heart. My father leaned down next to me and stroked my cheek. "I told you the galaxy still needed you." He whispered. I couldn't manage a single word, I could only tremble there in agony. I awoke to a wolf pulling me out of the river. "Is she okay?!" I heard Liz shriek. "No! She's not, but she will be!" The white wolf pulling me out of the river yelled, his voice was muffled... Huh? I'm in my wolf form, and OW! He has his teeth sunk into my scruff! ''"Sorry, sis. I know that hurts, but I have to keep your head above the water." The wolf, who I recognized as Sky murmured. ''To be continued... Powers, Abilities, and Weapons "After all, my best skill is Combat!" -Sarah talking about her skills. Sarah was often seen with two Bravis Sith lightsaber crystals and two hilts: Left hand: Her mother's lightsaber (green) (AKA: Luminara Unduli's) Right hand: her father's lightsaber (red) (AKA: Plo Koon's) She keeps a poisoned knife around her at all times. Her powers were mainly the elements, weather, ect. EX: Able to create a fireball in one hand and a waterball in the other. Making hurricanes, tsunamis, storms, ect. List of the main elements: Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Ice, and Grass. Abilities were mainly her highly developed senses, the use of the Force, her occasional transformation into a black wolf, able to breathe underwater and under lava, poisons couldn't hurt her and neither could any other elements. The weather, bodies of water, ect. can react to her mood. Trivia! Sarah's fear/distrust of guns came from her death in the Old Republic era where she died after taking the bullet for her friend. Sarah's fear of Rancor came from the Jedi Council's 'quest for fear' to find out if the four siblings had weaknesses, (in which they failed to find out) they got the 'awesome idea' to throw Sarah into a Rancor Pit: (SHORT STORY) Rellius 'accidentally' lost a bet on Sarah's life (when she was 8) at Jabba's Palace where they tossed Sarah into the Rancor Pit. Right after the Rancor cornered her and was about to kill her, a fragment of her father's original spirit saw what was about to go down, and went inside the Rancor. The spirit made the rancor's heart burst just in time. Sadly the rancor fell on top of her, frightening her and thus creating her fear of rancor. How to tell her apart from other wolves when she transforms: Seriously blue or red eyes. A Half Blood is someone who has Sith and Jedi blood. The Duat is like the Force world, but you can store things in it. She is related to the Greek gods, (No, I don't believe in that. I just love Greek Mythology!) Shadow Travel is like teleporting, only you can walk around without getting tired or being seen. Yes, you can walk through walls and objects. She has the Dark Lord of the Sith symbol on the Dorsal side (Top AKA: opposite of your palm in medical terms) of her right hand, which slowly formed over the years and finally appeared completely when she embraced the Dark Side. This symbol was the reason Sarah always wore gloves, to cover it. The '555' part of her name is because of an experiment so that poisons couldn't hurt her. In the test, they tagged her as 'subject 555' after that it was permanently a part of her name. She has the Sith and Jedi archives permanently in her mind, a birthday gift from her father Revan BloodRav. Category:Jedi/Sith Category:New Democracy of the Pure Clan Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Female Characters